Sometimes Roses Dont Work
by Suki87
Summary: Kiba trys to give Hinata a rose to tell her how he feels. But a few jealous boyfriends think he's flirting with Tenten and Sakura. Hinata's at the park with Naurto, and he got beat up... twice. R&R! KibaHina


**Me: ONE SHOT TIME!**

**Kiba: I like this one**

**Me: you like anything that has to do with Hinata**

**Kiba: So?**

**Me: -.- just say it**

**Kiba: Suki doesn't own Naruto, its characters and didn't make any money from writing this fiction! START THE FICTION!**

* * *

Kiba sighed. What he was hoping for was that today would be the day that he would tell Hinata how much he liked her. Ino made him go out and buy a rose for her. He refused to, until she stole his wallet and bought it for him. Stupid Ino. Stealing his walle- "KIBA!"

Kiba broke from his thoughts and saw Sakura running towards him. "Oh, hey Sakura."

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "So what 'cha doin?"

Kiba blushed slightly and looked down. "N-Nothing."

Sakura smirked and gave him a big hug. "Than why do you have a rose?!"

Kiba looked harder at the ground. "I got it for Hinata. I-I was gonna tell her… you know."

"Can I see it?" Sakura took the rose from his hand and looked it over. "Kiba, this is amazing!" The rose was white, but the tips of it were tipped a light purple. The colors matched Hinata almost perfectly. "Good thing you took out the thorns. She would probably prick herself from them."

Sakura held out the rose in front of her. Kiba smiled, although he was still blushing. He took the bottom of the rose. "But do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course. What girl wouldn't?"

Sai walked around the corner and saw a blushing Kiba handing a smiling Sakura a rose. He gritted his teeth and rushed over to them. "Sakura, what are you doing?!"

Sakura stared in fear of Sai. She looked at Sai, then at Kiba, then at the rose. "Please tell me you don't think that Kiba was giving me this rose."

"What?!" Kiba tried to get the rose back but Sai grabbed it and held it away from him.

Sai ripped the top of the rose off from the stem and threw it on the ground. "Kiba-san, if I ever see you trying to seduce my girlfriend again, it will be you in that roses place."

Sakura smiled and glomped Sai. "Sai, I never knew you were the jealous type."

Sai smiled (not sure if it was fake or real… weird). "Only for you Sakura. Only for you."

Sakura gave him a hug and turned to Kiba. "Here" She gave him five bucks from Sai's wallet. "Get another rose with this."

Kiba looked up from his spot on the ground and took the money. "Where did you get Sai's wallet?"

Sakura giggled. "The girlfriend always knows where her guy's money is. Did you think we go shopping with our own money?"

Kiba sighed and starting walking to Ino's flower shop without saying good-bye. He really just wanted to know if Hinata liked him back. That's what he would do today! He would diffidently ge- He ran into a wall.

Kiba rubbed his nose and looked up. He was at the flower shop. He shrugged and went right in. "Hey Ino."

Ino whipped around, surprised to see him. "Kiba, weren't you gonna go tell Hinata something?!"

Kiba flinched before picking a rose just like the other one from the hundreds of flowers there. "Yea, but Sakura was looking at it. Then she was giving it back to me and Sai thought I was giving it to her so he ripped it in half."

Ino sighed and rang up the rose. "That's 7.95."

Kiba sighed and handed her the money. Ino wrapped the rose and handed it to him. "Kiba, what's wrong, you don't seem very excited."

Kiba took the rose and leaned against the counter. "I'm not. The first rose put me in a down mood and now I'm starting to think what if she doesn't like me the way I like her."

Ino patted his head. "Come on! I'm one of her friends so I can't say who she really does like, but I can tell you this story won't have a sad ending!"

Kiba pouted. "And how do you know?!"

"It's right here in the script! See, you're supposed to get really pumped up so you can go tell Hinata everything!"

"EVERYTHING!" Kiba felt his stomach do a swan dive down to his butt. "NO! I can do it! I Will do it! I have to tell her how I feel! YOSH!"

Kiba ran out of the flower shop and who do you think he ran into. Guess. It was Tenten. Kiba ran right into her as soon as he ran out and they both fell flat on their butts.

Tenten hit something hard on her way to see Ino and something fell on her lap. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful white rose sitting there. She grabbed it and looked up to see Kiba, of all people, sitting across from her wincing in pain. "Oh, Kiba..."

Kiba looked up at the sound of his name an there was Tenten, with a strange dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh no, not again."

Tenten helped him up and hugged him. "Oh thank you Kiba. This is SO sweet!"

Kiba sweat dropped and stared at the rose in her hand. _'Gotta get it back.' _he thought. "Thanks Tenten, but I didn't exactly"

"Kiba." Kiba froze. Neji was right behind Tenten and was just about ready to kill him. "Why did you give my girlfriend a rose?"

"Come on!" Tenten pouted and gave the rose back to Kiba. "It's just a rose! Better than anything you ever give me!"

Kiba smiled when he got the rose. But one argument and a gentle fist later… he was out.

--

"HINATA!" Kiba woke up. He looked around himself, he was still in that same old flower shop.

Ino came in the room with a cup of tea and sat down next to Kiba, smiling. "Morning!"

Kiba grunted in response and drank the tea as fast as he could. "Listen Ino, do you know where Hinata is? I need to get this rose to -Neji killed the rose didn't he?"

Ino held up a bent stem and a few petals burnt to a crisp. "This was all I found. But I heard from Sakura that Hinata was in the park. So just hurry over there."

Kiba nodded. Got another rose, and ran to the park as fast as he could. But what he saw there so figures. Hinata was with Naruto. Kiba marched over there quickly. "Hello Hinata."

Hinata looked at him and blushed. "H-Hello, Kiba-kun."

Kiba looked at Naruto, trying not to glare. "Naruto."

Naruto glared. "Kiba."

Kiba took Hinata's hand and dragged her behind a tree. "Hinata, why are you here with Naruto?"

Hinata turned pink. "He wanted t-to tell me s-something."

Kiba held out the rose. "Listen Hinata, I came here to tell you… that-"

"Hinata!" Naruto came from the other side of the tree and smiled. "I came here to tell you that I think you-"

"NO!" Kiba shoved him back against the tree. "I have to tell her something first!"

"K-Kiba-kun. You could just t-tell me later." Hinata really didn't want them to fight. Oh well.

Naruto shoved him back. "You were taking too long! MY TURN!"

"NO!!" Kiba tried to punch Naruto in the face, but Naruto blocked it and kicked him in the place were the sun don't shine. After that… Kiba was out again.

--

"HINATA!" Kiba woke up on a bed in a room he didn't recognize.

"H-Hai? Kiba-kun?"

"AHHHH!" Kiba fell off the bed and flat on his face. "KIBA-KUN?!" Hinata helped him off the floor and back up on the bed. "A-Are you alright?"

Kiba nodded and looked around the room again. His rose was in a vase next to the bed. Kiba smiled and blushed lightly. It was now, or tomorrow. "Hinata listen, I got that rose because-"

"Naruto-kun t-told me all a-about it. He said y-you got it t-to help him tell m-me something."

"NO! Wow I'm saying that a lot today." Kiba looked at Hinata again, she was blushing. "Hinata… What did Naruto tell you?"

Hinata blushed deeper and Kiba resisted the urge to growl. "H-He said that s-someone really c-close t-to me was gonna t-tell me they l-liked me."

Kiba blushed red and looked down. "B-But it's okay." He looked back up at her one last time. "If t-they don't want t-to tell-"

"I LIKE YOU!" Kiba blushed deep red and looked down.

Hinata sat there shocked. "K-Kiba-kun? Y-You?"

Kiba pointed to the rose without looking up. "I got that rose for you so it would be easier to tell you how I feel but it didn't work and I ended up just getting beat up all day than Naruto showed up and now I'm telling you Hinata I really like you!"

Kiba shoved his mouth on Hinata's and kissed her with every emotion he had at that point. He pulled back quickly and prepared to be slapped. But it never came.

Instead, Hinata leaned forward and kissed him again. "I like you too, Kiba-kun."

"GO HINATA!"

"YEA KIBA!"

"Hn."

"WOOP!"

Tenten, Sakura, Sai, and Neji were standing in the door watching them. Hinata and Kiba turned purple and tried to glare them down. Sakura came over and put a hand on their shoulders. "Cheer up you guys! You're going out now!"

Sai came over and dragged Sakura away from them. "We need to leave them alone."

Sakura pouted. "But I wanted to watch! Where are we going anyway?"

"My apartment." Sakura shut up and followed him closely, completely flushed.

Tenten sighed. "Neji-kun? How come you never take me over to your place?"

Neji blushed slightly. "Because were here. It is the Hyuuga Manner, so let's go." Neji grabbed the blushing Tenten's hand and led her from Hinata's room.

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other and laughed. The both leaned in again and kissed…

**Outside the Door**

"Sakura, can you see anything?" –Tenten

"Nope Tenten, wait- wait they're making out!" –Sakura

"Quiet Sakura." –Sai

"Sorry Sai. So what about your apartment?" –Sakura

"Will you two be quiet?! Are you even watching?" –Tenten

"I see pink." –Neji

"Your right, Neji! They're frenching!" –Sai

"That was fast." –Tenten

Sakura- 0.o

Sai- 0-0

Neji- **-.-**

Tenten: o-o

"I think we should go!" –Sakura

"Close the door!" –Neji

"LOCK IT! LOCK IT!." –Tenten

"That was fun." –Sai

"SAI! You hentai!" –Sakura

"Only for you Sakura. Only for you." –Guess

* * *

**Me: YOSH! Sai you were a pervert! Me liky I'm taking Sai!**

**Sai: I can't help myself when im surrounded by beautiful women, but can you stop pairing me with Sakura?**

**Sakura: Who would you be paired with?**

**Sai: Tsunade**

**Sakura: Oh My God**

**Me: Oh im gonna be sick! OH GOD!**

**Sai: She was a nice figure and big-**

**Me: SAI!! STOP PLEASE!**

**Sakura: PERVERT!**

**Sai: She has no over pairing**

**Me: Actually I read a OrochimaruX Tsunade fic once**

**Sakura: THAT'S DISGUSTING**

**Me: -**smirk**- I also read a OroSaku**

**Sai: HAHA! Sakura got the perv!**

**Sakura: X-X**

**Me: whats wrong with Sakura?**

**Sakura X-X**

**Sai: I think you scared her to death**

**Sakura: X-X**

**Me: … I wanna say sorry… but… I sorta don't… whatever… Hope you liked it!**


End file.
